Yusuke & Company VS Dioses del infierno
by Judymape
Summary: Yûsuke & company se enfrentan a los dioses del Infierno Sodirato, Bella, Yurith... y uno que otro problema amoroso. Yûsuke no se atreve a decirle nada a Keiko, Hiei está obsesionado con no tener pareja, y Kurama se siente cada vez más atraido por Botan.


Hiei corría velozmente entre la espesura. Sus ojos robí escrutaban el rojo horizonte. De repente, notó una presencia, y se apartó el tiempo justo para no recibir un latigazo de espinas. Hiei corría velozmente entre la espesura. Sus ojos robí escrutaban el rojo horizonte. De Repente, noto una presencia , y se apartó el tiempo justo para no recibir un latigazo de espinas.

-Tsk-. Dijo él.-Nunca conseguirás pillar desprevenido, Kurama.

-Y tu nunca me pillarás sin una buena razón para molestarte, Hiei –repuso un chico con espaldas anchas, pelo rojizo y mirada esmeralda.- Koenma nos llama, dice que es urgente y por eso…

-Hola hola!!- exclamó una chica peliazul y de mirada transparente y kimono rosa de detrás de Kurama.

-Nos ha enviado Botan- Dijo acabando la frase Hiei, con una gota en la cabeza.

-Lo siento chicos, pero Koenma fue muy exacto.-y poniendo la voz de niño repelente-"Botan tráeme inmediatamente a Kurama y a Hiei, que si no te despacho!!" , y yo, pobre de mí, que me toca? Obedecer sin rechistar!

-Haz el favor de callarte de una vez y llevarnos al mundo espiritual!!-Exclamó Hiei.

-Por favor- Añadió Kurama.

-Buff, Hiei-Decía Botan- No me extraña que no tengas pareja!!!!!!!

-Y a tu quien te ha dicho que necesito una!!!!????

-Te convendría mucho!!!!!-Responde Botan. Y sin decir nada más coge a Hiei y a Kurama por el cogote y vuelan hacia el mundo espiritual.

************

-Señor…-Dijo Botan haciendo una extraña reverencia. -Hiei y Kurama ya están aquí como usted me pidió.

-Muy bien Botan, puedes retirarte-Y viendo que no cumplía la orden la repitió.-He dicho que puedes retirarte.

La ojos claros salió de la sala con aire enfadado.

En ese momento entraron Yusuke y Kuwabara por la puerta, mientras Botan salía, pero esta se escondió detrás de Yusuke.

-Bien, ya estamos todos.-Empezó Koema.-Os quería encomendar una misión a cada uno de vosotros. Se ha escapado de la cárcel una antigua banda de Magos que querían hacer volver a los Antiguos Dioses del Infierno.

Yusuke y Kuwabara miran a Koenma con cara de no saber de que habla.

-Los Antiguos Dioses del Infierno son: el dios de la Maldat, con nombre Marudatto, las diosa de la Confusión, llamada Yurith, pero entre ellos también es llamada la diosa de Clow, la razón del porque se llama así es todo un misterio. Dicen que es una mujer de extraña belleza. También esta la Diosa de la Belleza, que dicen que deja embobados a todos con su belleza mortífera, porque si le besan a los labios mueren a l'instante. A esta la llaman Bella, de lógica total. Su marido, el dios del Terror, se llama Terroru. También esta el Dios del Fuego, el Dios Guerrero, uno de Los Elementales. También esta el dios de la Solitud, llamado…

-El dios de la Solitud?-Inquirió Hiei, interesado.

-Tu, Hiei, podrías ser perfectamente el hermano de ese dios, dijo Yusuke bromeando.

-Sí, sí que existe, y se llama Soritudo, y es el hermano de Maridatto. También está El Dios del Sufrimiento, y Tambein la Diosa de la Mentira.- Continuó Koenma- Botan, si no quieres morir haz el favor de salir de detrás Kuwabara y guíalos hasta donde se encuentran los hechiceros, que son cuatro: Ewa, Naru, Itanku y Wero. Detenedlos y traedlos hacia aquí antes de que invoquen a los dioses. Esto urge, ya que si no el mundo desaparecerá de vista sumido por el dios de la Oscuridad.

-Se puede saber cuántos Dioses hay?-Exclamó Kuwabara.

-Todavía no se sabe…-Respondió Koenma con cara pensativa.

-Pues vaya príncipe…

* * *

Botan condujo a sus amigos en algún sitio de Yokhoama.

-Chicos, me gustaría quedarme, pero Koenma, me llama.-Y sacándose una brújula de el bolsillo- Según la brújula estáis muy cerca de Yokhoama, y los cuatro magos fugitivos están a medio kilómetro de aquí a la redonda. Tened esto- Dijo sacándose de el interior del kimono un extraña caracola.-Cuando hagáis acabado, hablad por la caracola. Y lo siento, pero me tengo que ir.-Y inclinándose hacia Hiei- Y espero: o que te busques apreja o que canvies de humor.

-Que ya te he dicho que yo no necesito…!!!!

-A revoir chicos!!!

-Pero mira que…!!!-Continuó Hiei.

-Vamos, en marcha-Exclamó Yûsuke, la mar de contento.

Siguieron caminando en medio del bosque. Hiei estaba pensativo. ¿Qué pasaría si no podía volver al mundo Infernal después de esta misión? A lo mejor no volvería a ver nunca más a Yukina. Pero bueno, si todavía no le había dicho ni que era su hermano!! A más a más, eran como polos opuestos. Ella era una mujer de Hielo, mientras que el era un chico de Fuego. Siguieron avanzando. De pronto se toparon con una mansión lujosa, pintada toda de roja y que olía horriblemente mal.

-Sangre…-Olio Kurama, identificando el olor. Y añadió- Y fresca…

En ese mismo instante de la casa surgió un horrible lamento.

* * *

Que les ha parecido?????

Me gustaría saber su opnion, preguntas,y ¿por que no? Tambien acepto amenazas y críticas.

Att:

Judymape


End file.
